Love is Loss
by eemah
Summary: Sean and his wife Emma have everything going for them. Beautiful kids, a nice house, and a good mechanic company. But what happens when Sean is forced to go to war? How will Emma juggle things? And how will their relationship be after he comes back?


Title: Love is Lost

Author: eemah

* * *

Sean Cameron looked at the letter in his hand. It must have been the thousandth time that he looked at it. But nothing about it had changed. The letter still read:

Dear Mr. Cameron,

The Canadian government hereby summons you to help our nation fight in the war against the Middle East. Another letter will be sent to you in the mail regarding your day of deportation, and the consequences if you refuse to participate.

"Mr. Cameron, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Sean looked up from his letter, to see one of his top mechanics standing at the threshold of his office. He placed the letter in a draw in his desk, "Sure, I need to speak with you anyway."

Richard Tonkin sat down in his bosses office, "You did?"

"Yes, I did." He sat back in his chair. "Rich, you have been such a great worker for me. You kind of remind me of myself…" He smiled as he thought about how he used to be before the military. "And I was wondering, if you would like to be an owner with me for this garage?"

"What?" Rich asked looking at his boss, with his big puppy dog brown eyes. "Wait, am /I dreaming?" Part of him wanted to pinch himself, but decided against it, figuring that if he wasn't dreaming it would be embarrassing.

"No…" Sean laughed at his expression. "I have been watching all of my employees, and I can see the love of working with your hands in your eyes. And look at you now, you're here after hours, when there is no need for you to be. There is no better person to share this business with."

"Don't think that I am not honored to be asked, but a part of me is curious why you need a partner all of a sudden? I mean, you are doing fine without one." Rich asked looking at his boss in suspicion.

Sean looked off to the side, "I think that I will be gone for a little while. My wife will probably make sure that everything is fine with the financial part of the business, but she isn't really the mechanic type."

"What about when you come back from this vacation?"

"I think that if I get back, I will want to spend more time with my family." All of a sudden it was like a light-bulb in his head went off. "Speaking of family, what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, why?"

"My wife is going to kill me." He got up out of his chair, went into his draw to take out the letter, and grabbed his suitcase really quickly. "I am sorry to rush you out of here like this, but I totally forgot that today is my anniversary. So, if you don't mind leaving and we can discuss this later?"

Rich, stood up and nodded his head. "Of course not." He walked behind his boss, and then shook his hand goodbye.

"I will have my lawyer contact you in a couple of days, so that we can fix up the legal end of all of this." Sean said as he shook his almost partners hand.

Rich was a young twenty-year-old, high school drop out. He stood about six feet tall, light brunette hair, two-hundred pounds, with great mechanic work skills. He flashed his white smile as he thought about being part owner of such a company. It wasn't the biggest mechanic company out there, but it was doing really well compared to most of the dead-end garages that he had worked at for the past three years. "Thank you so much, sir. You won't regret this!" He called out to his boss.

Sean quickly through his suitcase down in the passengers seat of his car and started the engine. He looked at the clock in his car and cringed. If he went straight to his house with no stopping, he could make it to his house by twelve o'clock. But it might be better if he showed up later, and bought a gift with him. He thought for a minute before backing out of his parking-space at his garage.

* * *

**Cameron Household:**

Emma's blood boiled as she stared at the beautiful dinner that she had made for her husband, about two hours ago. The wax on the candles were about to reach the table cloth, so she blew out the candles in fury. She stood up wearing a very tight black dress, that fit her every curve, and high heels. "He is so dead!" She screamed to nobody in particular. Considering that Sadie, their oldest daughter, and Noah, their three month old son were at her parents house for the night. She was about to clean off the table, when she heard the front door of the house open.

"Emma!" Sean called out in a rush. He felt for the light near the wall, and clicked it on, once he got to it. Then he cautiously walked into the house, placing his suitcase at the right of the front door.

The blond woman walked out of the dark kitchen still wearing her outfit. "Look who decided to show up?"

He could hear the icy undertone in that statement. "Sorry, I got caught up at work. You look breathtaking." He said as he undid his tie and stared at his wife. Sometimes it scared him to think that he had been with this girl for so long, and she could still make shivers go up his spine.

She gave him a look of annoyance. "Thanks, considering that I put a lot of effort into this. And you messed it up by being two hours late!" She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

He made a face in pain and followed her into their kitchen. "I know that sorry won't cut it, but I am…"

"Yeah, me too." She stated as she began to take off her heels. "Tonight was supposed to be the first night that we you know, since Noah was born. But I am out of the mood." She knew that was going to kill him.

"Speaking of Noah, where are the kids?"

"I dropped them off at my parents house, washed my hair that smelled like baby food, cleaned the house that was filled with artwork due to Sadie our very artistic five year old, the kitchen that was filled with baby-food due to our very energetic three month old, did my homework, and cooked this very nice dinner. All so we could have this romantic anniversary dinner, but my husband is so wrapped up in work, that he-"

Sean kissed his wife softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, that dinner looks mouthwatering, and I am extremely sorry that I am late." His hands were still wrapped around her body. "I don't deserve a wife like you."

It was like she was in seventh grade again, her cheeks began to turn red. Almost twenty years with this guy and he still knew how to make her feel special. "I have something for you." She smiled as she looked into his blue eyes.

He let go, and watched as she walked into the cabinet in the kitchen, where all of the bills were. His mind was wandering, wondering what it could be.

"I know that this might not be the best anniversary present, but it took me a long time to make." She handed him a photo-album. It had a picture of their wedding picture on it, and the title read: Sean and Emma's Firsts.

He smiled as he looked at their wedding picture. That had to be one of the most happiest days of his life. It was up there with his kids being born and his own shop being opened. The first picture when he opened it was the picture of them on their first date. He laughed so hard as he looked at how weird-looking they were. "Wow, I have been with you for a long time." He laughed as he still looked at the picture.

"Shut up." She hit him because she knew that was not what he was laughing at. "At least we got cuter as we got older."

He continued to laugh as he kissed her on the lips again. "Why don't we go through this up in our room?" He said looking at her with seductiveness in his eyes.

She gave him a smile as to say sure, than took his hand, as they made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

He laid down on the bed with his wife in his arms, as they still were looking at the first picture. "Do you remember this day?"

"How could I forget? I thought for sure that you wouldn't want to date me again. Especially because you had to look through the garbage for my wallet."

He smiled, "I think you were to young to understand how I felt. I mean, still to this day, I would do anything to help you."

Her blue eyes met with his, and their lips touched once more. The kiss deepened as she moved her body to be on top of his. Her body was craving this, considering having children kind of froze what was happening in the bedroom.

His fingers began to wrestle through her hair a bit, as he felt her lips softly crush on to his. He could feel her hands loosening his tie. He moved his hands down to her butt, holding it steadily in the tight dress she was wearing.

Her hands ripped his buttoned shirt open, and kissed his chest as his hands lifted up, so she could help him pull it off. She looked into his eyes, trying to catch her breath a bit, "help me." She stood up on the bed, and lifted all of her blond hair.

Sean unzipped the dress, while kissing his wife on the shoulder. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as she stood up and shook the dress down to the ground. His mouth almost dropped open as he saw his wife almost naked, not because he didn't think she was usually beautiful. However, it astonished him that she could look so amazing after having a baby just three months ago.

Her smile grew ear to ear. The look in his eyes said it all. Even though she was an adult with kids now, her weight problems still bothered her at times. Especially since giving birth to two kids that were both almost eight pounds when they were born. She kissed him on the lips passionately, to thank him somewhat.

He deepened the kiss, and switched their positions. His hands felt all over her as he was on top, at the same time she was un-buttoning his pants'. He stopped the motion and looked deep into her blue eyes, "I love you."

The way he said it almost scared her because it was so genuine. "I love you too." She said back to him, wondering what sprouted that sudden burst of emotion. But her body was to busy craving him to care…

Three Hours Later:

Emma was sleeping with nothing on, underneath her covers in her bed. She moved her head a little bit, then settled back down peacefully.

Sean watched as a smile crept along his face. It pained him, to think that it might be one of the last nights for a while, he would be able to watch her sleep. He quietly got out of the bed, grabbed his anniversary present, and looked at his wife one more time, before cutting out the light, and leaving their bedroom.

He made his way down to the living room, which was filled with books, pictures, and paintings made by his lovely daughter. He sat down on the nice couch that was given to him and Emma for their wedding by her parents, and opened up the album again. His mind wandered back to their first date, nobody ever knew this, but he had been so worried that day. It was a wonder to him, how he had gotten through the date without doing anything embarrassing himself.

His hand moved the album to the next page, which were more pictures of them when they were younger. The one that stuck out the most had to be the one when they weren't dating. He was dressed in his army uniform and she was in her normal clothes. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he had come back for a visit. Everybody had a family to go back to, but him. So he decided to spend his little vacation with the people that had been more of a family to him then his own, and the girl he always loved. The picture was beginning to become surreal, so he turned the page.

A picture of their wedding was next. Emma was wearing her moms wedding dress, and he wore a formal suit. They were extremely poor at that point in their lives, so they got married at a hall. The only people that were there were her parents, Jack, Manny, Liberty, Toby, and Jay. Even though it was an intimate wedding, it was still one of the most special days of his life.

The next picture was the day that changed his life forever. A picture of Emma holding their just born daughter in bed, her hair messed up, no make-up on, but there was still a smile on her face, after giving birth naturally at home. A sense of emotion crept along his face as he thought about the moment his daughter was born. The sense of pride, love, and joy was so unexplainable at that moment, it still is to this day. How somebody could love a person that much is still news to him.

More pictures of his daughter crept through the book, and the last picture really did it, The day that Noah was born. It happened right here in the house they lived at now. Emma was holding their son in bed, and he was hovering over them holding Sadie.

He placed his hand on his cheek. Tears were running down his face. When he had joined the military, he had nothing going for him. He had been kicked out of high school, he had a record for the hit and run, no family, and no future. Now he was almost in heaven, and he had something to loose if he didn't come back. He sucked up his tears; he was a man after all. No matter how scared he was, he had to be strong for his family.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Emma asked as she walked into the living room with a long robe covering her. "I miss you." She said as she went up behind him, placed her hands around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was looking at this present and I didn't want to wake you." He placed the album down on the couch. "That was a very thought out present. I loved it,"

"It's our Love Story." She smiled as she said it. "And it's nowhere near over."

He smiled back at her, but in his mind he prayed to god that it was true. "Let's go back up to bed, and take advantage of the rare night without the kids."

Their hands intertwined with one another, like they were young again, and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I know that Canada is not in a war. It's just for the story to be more dramatic. I hope you like my story.


End file.
